


It's What We Do

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Chased, Gen, Guns, Neal hates guns, Other - Freeform, Roof, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While chasing a bad guy chases Neal up to the roof of the apartment building, with Peter right behind them, Neal ends up trapped on the edge with a gun at him. But then, this is just what they normally did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's What We Do

“Johnathan! Stop!” Neal heard Peter’s call a few feet back, but he was too far out of range. Neal ducked behind some pipes as Terrance Jonathan, art thief, shot at him. Neal hated guns. At least Peter wasn’t too far away. 

Neal was about to make a mad dash to the set of stairs that led downwards and to a steel door that looked promising, when something clobbered him upside the head. He fell almost instantly, his face hitting the pavement. 

OW.

He slowly got to his feet as Johnathan aimed the gun at him, and then he realized just how close to the edge he was. One slip, and he’d fall eight stories and hit granite. He swallowed, feeling suddenly shaky and terrified. 

“Johnathan! Lower your gun, let him get away from the edge!” 

“I’m not going to jail!” Johnathan said, sounding all too calm, instead of hysterical like most criminals did. Not good, Peter, Neal thought frantically looking for an out. Peering over the edge, there was a fire escape staircase about two stories beneath him, a little to the right. If he fell, he could try to grab for it. 

But with his head pounding, and his arm stinging from the bullet that had grazed him earlier during the chase, he wasn’t sure he could make it. 

“Johnathan! Lower. The. Gun!” Peter ordered, and then all of a sudden Neal could see him. Peter was taking an awful risk…though he had on a vest, his head was wide open, and 

Neal couldn’t help but think that any second either one of them could die. 

Johnathan finally, however, lowered the gun, and Peter quickly came and arrested him. Neal walked towards him, a relieved smile on his face. 

“Thanks, Peter.” 

Peter scowled at him, as he moved Johnathan to a sitting position and started calling his team in. 

“Didn’t I tell you to stay where I could see you? You could’ve been killed!”

“Ah, but I wasn’t all thanks to you, and we’ve gotten the bad guy. Come on, Peter, this is what we do, isn’t it? I get into trouble, you yank me out…”

“And then I shout at you, unless your dying in the ambulance.” Peter grumbled, though he coulddn’t help but smile a bit. 

It was what they did, Neal had that right. 

And even if it was a bit annoying, having to rescue Neal so much lately, it was still worth it in the end. 

Case closed. 

~*~  
End


End file.
